linka Au's
by Paradox four
Summary: OK after thinking about imma turn into multiple one shots instead of a continues Story if you want to continue a one shot do it just say this inspire you or something like T for weird stuff and People asking me to ships.
1. Chapter 1 DON'T SUMMON DEMONS!

The Girl with A Tail

Lars sat in the attic reading his grandmother's spell book.

Well these spells didn't work Grandma Harriet, but I got a magical effect anyway. He thought to himself as he placed a picture of his family next to the framed picture of Harriet.

With the spell book in hand, he goes through the pages as if he were analyzing it.

I can't believe you had a spell book and—

His thoughts stopped midsentence as he turned one of the pages. He flipped it back over just to make sure he wasn't crazy.

What's this? He thought as he fiddled with the page.

It's heavier than all of the others.

Out of curiosity he continued to mess with page trying to figure it out until it ripped apart.

Uh oh.

He carefully picked up the two pieces that the page had been ripped into and let out a sigh of relief.

None of the writing was destroyed, thank goodness!

No longer being able to figure out the pages strange weight. He examined the reading. As he read the words a smile started to appear on his face.

They're instructions on how to summon a demon.

Then once again, he looked at the writing looking at all the ingredients he would need.

This otta be fun.

* * *

*Hours Later*

Finally, after making a deal with Leif, getting a finger from Mrs. Coconut, a hair from Loni, sweat from Lynn, and spit from Loki. He had collected everything.

Good, now all I need to do is mix em' all up!

Quickly, he got out his pot and everything he would need and began mixing.

"Good, now the tail of a lizard and venom of a serpent," He said aloud as he threw both in to the pot, then glanced back at the spell book, "A piece of joke wood, a hair from a stone, sweat from an Olympian, spit from a lover, and lastly," He said, pulling out a small pocket knife, "A drop of blood," He said as he cut his finger and let a drop fall into the pot.

Much to Lars surprise, it started bubbling and brewing into a boil.

Wow. I didn't think it was going to work. He thought right before a hand irrupted from the pot as well as a flash of light.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Lars woke up from his sleep and turned to see a girl, no horns or wings, beautiful white hair, almost like snow, a wire, thin tail, and an orange dress.

Doesn't sound too uncomfortable, except for the fact that her tail was around his neck.

"Excuse me?" Lars said, his voice coming out raspy having just woke up.

"Oh you're awake!" The girl said enthusiastically, immediately releasing her tail from his neck, "Sorry, you didn't have a protection seal around you," She said.

Lars looked around only to find that there was a fire in the attic that the girl quickly stomped out.

"You're new to this aren't you?" She says, looking up at Lars, "Sorry for tying my tail around neck earlier, I haven't energy in years," She says, then adds, "Speaking of which, what years is it anyway?" She asks him curiously.

On the outside, Lars didn't appear to be scared. On the inside, however, things were a little different.

"Ok, first things first," Lars said, "I have a couple of questions for you. For starters, what kind of demon are you? How am I alive? And finally, do I get powers if I give you my soul?" Lars said, his voice emotionless and then added, "Oh and by the way, it's 2018,"

She let out a sigh, "Ok, to answer your questions: my name is Linka and I'm a succubus, no I can't take your soul and because it was light and not fire or—" She says before stopping, "Someone's coming up the stairs," She says quickly.

"Lars!" A voice came from what sounded like the stairs, which Lars quickly identified as Loki, "Are you summoning spirts again?!" This time, though, Lars who footsteps as well as the voice.

Lars looks at the girl, "Linka was it? Could you do me a favor and hide?!" Lars says, to which Linka quickly jumps into a dark corner.

"Lars!" Loki says, walking into the room and picking up Lars, "It's literally midnight, no more spooky spirit calling!" He said, carrying Lars back to his and Lynns room.

* * *

The next morning Lars woke up first and quickly ran to the bathroom and saw something unbelievable…the bathroom was clean!

"Who cleaned the bathroom?" Lars called out to his brothers, who ran to him when they heard what he'd said, "Was it any of you?" Lars asked, looking at his brothers.

They didn't say anything.

"Dibs!" Lars quickly shouted, running into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Who cleaned this bathroom? Lars thought, perplexed at the situation. Surely she didn't clean it….she couldn't have…I need to ask her, but first….there's a reason as to why I'm in this bathroom.

Lars quickly finished his business in the bathroom and then ran to the attic.

"Linka?" Lars whispered out, "Are you here?"

Not even a second later Linka fell from the ceiling, making Lars jump back in surprise.

"Did you like what I did for you guys?" She says, her eyes sparking with curiosity, pancake batter splattered over her dress.

Lars let out a sigh, "What happened to your dress?" He said before he heard all his brothers making an 'awwing' sound from downstairs. Lars looked at Linka, "I better go see what else you did." He said, running back downstairs only to find plates filled with breakfast and well….everything else that makes breakfast, breakfast!

"Dad you out did yourself!" Loki said, looking as if he was about to pounce on the food. That is, until Lynn sr walked into the kitchen wondering what Loki was talking about.

"I didn't make anything," Lynn sr said, his face filled with confusion, then added, "Although you guys sure did a good job cleaning the bathroom I thought it would never get clean!"

His sons just looked at him confused.

"Wait, we thought mom cleaned the bathroom, "Lexx told him, now looking just as confused as his father.

"Bro this is totally spooky," Luke said, "Dude, how about you ask if it's a ghost?" He said to no one in particularly.

Suddenly Lynn jr jumped on his seat on the kitchen table, "I don't care who did it or even if it's one of Lars' weird friends, tell em' I owe em'!" He said, before devouring an egg and a piece of bacon, "Because it's good!"

Lars picked up a blood orange and starting eating it when out of the corner of his eye he saw Linka going into the basement, "I have to feed fangs," He said, quickly standing up and going to the basement, "What are you doing here?" He asks Linka who is sitting on the laundry.

Linka looked at him, "Leave me, I'm feeding," She said simply, still sitting on the laundry.

"You feed off of laundry?" Lars said, clearly confused.

Linka just chuckled at his observation and stood up, "No, I feed off energy from boys and food. The energy is like water for me, I need it more than food,"

Although it sounded creepy, Lars wasn't suprised. It just sounded weird.

"Why did you make breakfast and clean our bathroom?" Lars asks, asking the question he'd been wondering about all morning.

"Because you freed me from hell!" Linka exclaims, "Literally. Now what's your next plan?"

"Wait," Lars said, confused, "You're happy I got you out of hell?"

To which Linka nodded in response.

"Ok, so I'm assuming you're repaying me by cleaning and making breakfast?" Lars asks, to which once again Linka responds with a nod.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" Lars asks, despite the fact that he actually wanted Linka to stay because he knew no one else that would clean the bathroom.

"Oh, that's because this is the only house that I know that has ten boys living in it, and for me, that's like have my own….oh what's is called…..flushy machine I think?" Linka answered.

Surprisingly, Lars actually understood what she was saying.

"So basically you're just here so you can have all the energy you want? Do we taste any different?" Lars asked curiously because she said 'flushy machine'.

"Yes, and to be honest you taste like strawberries," She said, her tail sneaking along the ground and tying around his leg.

Lars quickly noticed and pulled his leg away, groaning, "Does this 'drinking energy' harm my brothers," Lars asked, concerned.

Linka looked confused before she answered, "No, I just take a bit of stamina and some items that are covered in their energy. That's why I was sitting in the laundry.

Lars lets out a noticeable sigh of relief, "Good,"

Suddenly Linka walked closer to Lars and pulled him close so that their face were mere inches apart, "However," She said, "A kiss would knock someone your age out cold,"

Lars didn't blush or anything like that, he just took a few steps back making Linka's face fall.

"Sorry," Lars said, although on the inside he was screaming.

Linka sighed, "No need, however I do need some new clothes. How about you take me to the mall?" She says, looking at Lars.

Lars just looks at Linka confused.

"What?" Linka says, "They had malls during the 60s you know!" She says, defensively.

"Fine," Lars mutters, "But after breakfast," Lars said, beginning to walk back upstairs but not before he adds, "Oh and by the way, Lynn says he owes you." He said, before Linka returns to the laundry.

* * *

Finally, after breakfast and after Lynn forced him to play ball, Lars went back downstairs.

"Hey Levi!" He said, making Levi scream in surprise before calming down realizing that it was just Lars, "Are you the only one here?" Lars asks.

Levi nodded in response, "I was just looking for hair, but I couldn't find any," After that, though, Levi left not really liking Lar's weird, unscientific rituals.

Lars touched his chin as he thought.

If she's not here then she must be in the attic.

Lars walked up to the attic only to find Loki there, "Hey Loki," Lars said, once again scaring another person.

"Lars!" Loki said, "Stop scaring me!" He said as he held a box, "I found what I need, see ya later Lars and don't scare me next time!" He said, leaving the attic.

"No promises," Lars said as Loki left.

Lars looked at the darkest corned in the attic and realized that Linka had seen the whole exchange.

"So you wanna go to the mall right?" Lars asked Linka, to which she responded with a nod.

Lars let out a sigh, "Ok, but you have to follow everything I do, got it?" Lars said firmly, to which she once again responded with a nod.

With that Lars and Linka left the attic, which luckily everyone had left for one of Lynn's baseball games, so they were able to leave the house with ease and get a bus to go to the mall.

"Dang it!" Lars said suddenly, "I forgot my wallet at home, we have to go back," He said, but then suddenly Linka threw up a gold coin.

"Where did you—" Lars started, but then thought better of it, "Never mind, we need to find someone who will trade with us," He said, and then they both looked at the most greedy person in Royalwood, "Hey Flip!" Lars called to which Flip turned and looked at them.

"Hey, spooky kid come to tell me my fortune again?" Flip said, "Aw, is this your girlfriend?" Flip said.

Luckily, Lars was able to keep himself from blushing and showed Flip the gold coin.

"Holy moly!" Flip exclaimed, "A gold coin?! How much ya want?" Flip asked.

Lars smiled and not even five minutes later, Lars was holding at least two-hundred dollars, "What do you want to get?" Lars asked Linka.

About an hour later, Linka had ten orange blouses, dark blue skirts, knee high socks, and red shoes, "I don't like change," Linka said as she held a small, black bag and went to the book store and got a princess pony book, "What I need is something to forget about the dark…." She said, a small frown forming on her face.

Lars looked at her worriedly. Linka was normally very cheerful, not once had he'd seen her frown, "Anyway, what did you buy?" Lars said, trying to change the subject.

Linka quickly listed off all the things she got to which Lars just responded with a nod.

Lars looked at her worriedly. Linka was normally very cheerful, not once had he'd seen her frown, "Anyway, what did you buy?" Lars said, trying to change the subject.

Linka quickly listed off all the things she got to which Lars just responded with a nod.

* * *

Once Linka and Lars got back to the house everyone was back home.

Great.

"We need a new plan," Lars said, looking at Linka, "Do you have any demonic powers?" He asked Linka.

Linka shook her head, "I'm a young demon so the only thing I can do is walk on walls, create a flash that can knock a person out, and that's it,"

Lars let out a loud groan.

"Wait," Linka said, "What about that window," She said, pointing to a window on the side of the house.

"That's the window closest to the attic and its full of stuff," Lars said, before turning to find that Linka was already climbing up the side of the house to the window.

Lars once again let out a loud sigh, "She had an idea, and I didn't even know what to do," Lars walked inside the house with all of Linkas stuff in black bags.

"What ya got there bro?" Loni asked, looking at the bags.

Lars thought for a second of what to say, "They're filled with dead spiders," He said simply, making Loni run quickly away, "Simple Loni," Lars said, a soft smile on his face.

Lars walked up again to the attic only to find Leif who was quickly knocked out by a flash that could only be caused by one person…..or demon to be more specific.

"I thought you were in the closet," Linka says, before picking up Leif and carrying him back to his room before returning to help Lars bring the bags in, "Done," She says, feeling achieved.

Linka hadn't noticed that Lars was still in the room and changed into the new clothes to which Lars looked away, giving her privacy.

"This feels way better!" Linka said, a smile on her face, then looked at Lars, "No come here!" She said, before jumping at him.

* * *

Minutes later Lars was pulling up his turtle neck to hide what Linka gave him and went to his room and muttered under his breath, "If she wasn't this nice, I would've gotten rid of her,"

Lynn look at his got brother, "Bro, what happened?"

"A demon happened: a demon made the breakfast and cleaned the bathroom," Lars answered, before going back to his coffin and closing it.

Lynn shrugged, "Ok, but it's not getting my soul!"

Lars whispered under his breath, "She," He said, correcting his brother, while rubbing his hickey.


	2. Chapter 2 gears

Leon walked through the empty land.

The world was empty now, all that was left were Gears- robots that were designed to develop a soul over time- and him, the last human alive.

Oh and L-24, his 'dad', though by the name you could tell he was no human.

"Hmmm, looks like the soil has gotten better with time, the Ph amount has risen by 20%." The robot was plump, with a body made of hard plastic instead of metal or steel, and a round head with two round black eyes. Honestly he looked like the most huggable thing.

"The time has come for Leon's exploration journey!" Leon made a pose and pouted, thinking it was cool. That made sense, he was ten after all.

L-24 looked at his 'son'. "What is that pose?" he asked, a bit confused.

"I saw it in a picture book." he shrugged, "I'm going to look around. I will be back before sundown."

"Wait, could you try these apples?" Leon nodded and tasted the ripe red apple.

"It's sweet- SOUR." he said, his face almost falling in on itself.

"Understood. Be careful now."

Leon waved as he left, running to nowhere.

L-24 sighed, looking on as the boy ran away. He remembered the the day they had first- well to be exact, he'd found him in a pod that fell from the sky, but it was still one of the best day of his life.

**XXX**

Leon walked through the forest, and in the middle of it he found a- _p__ower plant_?

He walked toward it and saw that it wasn't a power plant, but rather, was more like a laboratory. He walked closer to the cylinders there, and stood in front of the largest one, which was 11 feet or 3 meters.

"I wonder what you were made for?" he asked before placing his hand on it. But just as he did so, a fog omitted from it.

"Aaah!" Leon screamed.

**XXX**

L-24 looked at his adoptive son and a walking cylinder with arms and legs. It only had one eye, which meant it didn't have spacial awareness.

"So this is how it feels when you meet your sons girlfriend."

"Huh?" Leon looked confused at his father, since he'd never heard of a girlfriend before.

"Or better said, a stray puppy."

"Hmm, it seems to have no prime directive." L-24 said, looking at the cylinder as he scanned it.

"What's a prime directive?"

L-24 looked at his son.

"I guess there is no better time to tell you. A prime directive is a goal that we have to reach. My prime directive is to** research and observe.** This is why I feel so happy when I take care of you."

"I don't know how to feel about that..."

"These directives can only be given by a human and are the bases of our existence. However. it's a curse for some, and it basically means-" he paused.

**"This Gear doesn't have a soul."**

This hit Leon like a laser blast. "Whaaaaaa-"

L-24 waited for him to finish, while the cylinder didn't know what was happening.

"-aat?! That's horrible! Is there a way to help it?"

L-24 looked at the cylinder. "You have to pick your own directive and ask Leon to finalize it. Yes I think that's the best idea. Until then, how about you stay with us?"

The cylinder look at L-24 and spoke.

"Yes," it said simply, which amazed Leon. L-24 only nodded.

The cylinder then fell over.

"Need bio fuel."

Leon ran and got the basket of apples. A tube opened on the cylinder, and he placed them in it.

"Thank you. A few more and I can reboot."

**XXX**

It was nice being with Leon and taking care of plants. L-24 thought me things. Learning how to read was the best part. Leon showed me his collection of picture books. It was nice. One day I jumped into a lake chasing after Leon's shirt that had flown off and then I jumped on him, which he found hilarious, and to be honest it _was_ humorous.

I think that should be my directive. To protect them. But L-24 said it can be a curse, so I will keep thinking about it. Sadly, I can't go into the house because of my size, since I would break the ceiling of the little shed L-24 had built.

"Hey!" Leon said. Cylinder looked at him. "We're going to a friend's house. Keep watch over the house, ok?" he asked, cheerful as ever.

The cylinder gave him a thumbs up as they left, and her decision was final.

Once they came back her prime directive would be **to protect them.**

She just wondered when they would come back.

**XXX**

Leon and L-24 were walking through the forest, with Leon walking ahead, until they saw a dead bear.

"That hole isn't natural." he said, looking at the corpse.

"G ilmu ylb G fmnc wms slbcpqrylb rfyr yjj mpeylgaq ypc rm zc bcqrpmwcb jgic rfyr jgrrjc zcyqr lcvr rm wms." A voice said to L-24. It sounded like a Gear that had most likely gone insane. It was a combat Gear that wore a gas mask, helmet and a trench coat. It shot at L-24 with its right arm, which doubled as a cannon. L-24's arm flew off. "Qrcn yuyw dpmk rfc fskyl lmu ylb G ugjj qnypc wms."

L-24 stepped in front of Leon.

"Leon, I want you to run as fast as you can, got it?" he nodded and ran as quickly as his legs would allow. L24 ran at the large combat Gear stopping him from moving.

"Please be safe." he said before he felt a hand grab his head.

Then everything went dark.

**XXX**

Linka was raking the leaves and saw Leon coming toward her, crying his eyes out.

"Cylinder!" he screamed, and hugged her. "L-24- a crazy Gear attack- and we need to run!" Leon pulled her forward, almost falling in the process, but then the weird Gear stepped out of the forest.

It threw L-24's head to the ground and caused Leon to freeze in fear.

Cylinder stepped in front of the scared boy and spoke. "Leon, I want my prime directive to be protecting you."

"Wha-?" A shot went through Cylinder's top part and she fell to the ground.

"Cylinder!" he yelled as the crazy Gear stepped closer.

"Wms ucpc jgic rfyr mrfcp dmmj! lm kyrrcp G ugjj dglgqf wms mdd lmu." the insane Gear spoke, preparing to kill Leon with its own hand.

"No." a voice came from Cylinder, and a hand ripped through the metal.

"You won't" she said, standing in front of Leon, protecting him as a blast hit her. She had pure white hair and wore black armor- or it was her own body? It was hard to tell, but she looked to be 20, and was not bad on the eyes.

"Leon, please accept."

Leon remembered what Cylinder asked and so he screamed his answer, fear still running through him.

"YES, _PLEASE!" _

This caused all of her locked features to be activated, and she ran at the Gear, who couldn't see her until she was right in front of him. It tried to punch this new combat Gear, but instead she grabbed his arm and ripped it off!

After this it pointed its cannon arm at her, which she easily blocked with the hole with her hand. And since the plasma couldn't escape, it expanded inside of the gun and caused the combat gear to explode.

The only thing left was Cylinder.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a monotone voice and Leon nodded, amazed at how easily she beat the monster that seemed to be indestructible a moment ago.

**A few hours later.**

Leon was holding L-24's head, grieving the loss of his adoptive father.

But then Cylinder suddenly took the head and ripped it apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

Until she showed him a square box inside the head.

"This is his core. We could use this to revive him." Leon's eyes widened. He knew where to go, but before they left Cylinder made a gravestone for L-24, and even though she didn't understand why, Leon placed a few flowers next to it.

"I think you Need a new Name." Leon said looking at the female gear-

"Linka" She said with a smile before Hand was grabbed by leon, so they left to meet some friends that could help them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Each chapter will be a different AU idea. I might expand on a chapter at some point. **

**Finished watching Korra for the first time. Season 1 was great, and two was great until the civil war arc was forgotten for a stupid spirit world Dragon Ball dark Avatar fight and the rest was boring, and Korra was Katara with all the positive traits sucked out. **

**So yeah, I hope you had fun reading this, because it was the only positive part of my week.**

**Beta-Read by Snoodlebutter!**


End file.
